


Kamen Rider Vortex: Notre Dame Tragedy

by Canso99



Series: Series One-offs [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: As the title suggests, I wrote this when Notre Dame suffered its fire.
Series: Series One-offs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735669





	Kamen Rider Vortex: Notre Dame Tragedy

As news reached me from my home of France, I stumbled in horror. A priceless landmark, now being consumed by flames. Like Papa and my brother, my heart shattered when news of Notre Dame catching fire reached my ears. For once, my brother, Esteban, gave me no grief. His mind was somewhere else. I had left for my usual meeting with the Feudal Nerd Society and arrived at Castle Nerd Skull to see everyone else there, even Batman, Takeshi Hongo, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf had joined us. “I checked with Death,” piped up Joshua. “She didn’t need to collect anyone.”

“Bon,” I mumbled.

“All that artwork in there,” sighed Xiomara.

“The same is happening in my universe,” rasped Batman. “I’m raising funds to get people to help.”

“It’s happening in my home too,” muttered Hongo.

“It is always a tragedy when something priceless is destroyed,” sighed Gandalf.

“Has there been any news as to what caused it?” asked Megumi.

“I have not heard any such news,” replied Lukas.

“Neither have I,” I supplied. Lukas put his arm around my shoulder in comfort.

“We’ll do what we can to help,” assured Megumi.

“Merci,” I mumbled. I was lucky to have friends. I hope and pray that the fire is dealt with and we can fix what was broken before Notre Dame utterly collapses. Such a historic landmark for Paris, it needs to be saved.


End file.
